


Crappy Valentine’s Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aromantic Awareness Week 2019 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Agender Yuri Plisetsky, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic spectrum, Confusion, Demiromantic Character, Demiromantic Yuri Plisetsky, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Other, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Discovery, Silly, Supportive Otabek Altin, Swearing, Texting, Valentine's Day, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, otayuri - Freeform, romance repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri experiences romantic attraction for the first time, and hates Valentine’s Day.





	Crappy Valentine’s Day

Yuri is in love for the first time in her life. She can’t say she’s particularly enjoying the experience. Romantic love is totally overrated. She was just going along her life in a comfortable queerplatonic relationship with Otabek, and Yuri has to say she liked being aro. But then the romantic attraction towards Otabek began to appear, and Yuri… well, she kind of freaked out to be experiencing romantic feelings for the first time at eighteen years of age. Yes, it turns out Yuri is actually demiromantic, not aro, and she’s still confused by the whole situation.

What the fuck is romance? Do other people like feeling this way? Because as far as Yuri is concerned, romantic attraction sucks big time. still, at least Beka has been by her side through her freak out, and although it’s obvious he can’t understand exactly why this is getting to her. But at least he’s there for her.

But to make an already shitty time even worse, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. She has always hated Valentine’s Day, and this year will be no exception.

“Ugh, Valentine’s Day can go fuck itself,” Yuri mutters.

Even as she sits beside Otabek on the couch, watching shit on TV, she can’t stop thinking about tomorrow. Yuri wanted to be able to process these newfound, weird feelings slowly, not to have romance rammed down her throat on a day so sickly it makes her want to puke.

Thankfully, Otabek understands; he’s not the sort of person to go on about romance, which makes sense given Yuri, his queerplatonic partner, is romance repulsed. So, rather than telling her to get over it, he chuckles slightly and says, “I get what you mean. I may not be arospec like you, but I really don’t like Valentine’s Day. It’s too commercialised and feels fake, and people use it as an excuse to make people like you feel bad. To be honest, I would rather it not exist.”

Yuri stares at Beka, not used to him speaking so much in one go. But she processes his words and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Yuri…”

“Thanks, Beka. It’s so good when someone understands.”

“Glad I could help.”

\---

Yuri and Otabek don’t live together, so her queerplatonic partner goes home that evening. And when Yuri wakes up the following morning, alarm set early so she isn’t late to skating practise, she finds a text from Otabek.

Beka: Crappy Valentine’s Day.

Yuri snorts with laughter. Whatever form her feelings may take she totally adores Beka.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
